<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Return by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592949">Late Night Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doujima returns home after Nanako has gone to bed. Yu deals with his problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dojima Ryotaro/Narukami Yu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanako was tucked into bed by Yu. “Big Bro goodnight…” She said drifting off to sleep. Yu smiled and patted her head. He left the room and entered the living room. ‘He’s not home still should I wait up for him…?’</p><p>Yu decided to do some studying on the living room couch he studied until he fell asleep. Doujima returned home very late and Yu had fallen asleep his book resting on his chest. ‘He waited up for me…’ Guilt edged on his weary mind. “Nanako’s already asleep, great I’m sure doing a super job…” Doujima said sarcasm lacing his voice.</p><p>He took the book off Yu’s chest and got a close look at Yu’s face. He felt his heartbeat quicken and a small spark run through him. His eyes focused on the boy’s lips. ‘I wonder if he’s had his first kiss yet…’</p><p>Doujima leaned closer and closer, and before he could stop himself he was kissing him. He moaned against the boy’s lips. His eyes shot open and he pulled back as if his kiss would burn the boy. “What am I doing?”</p><p>He looked back at Yu and froze in shock as he was staring right back. “Is a kiss all you wanted?” Yu said sitting up. Doujima blushed and began to stutter. “If you wanted more, we can do more…” Yu started removing his clothing his shirt came off exposing his lean body. Doujima licked his lips.</p><p>Narukami worked his belt and unzipped his pants. Before Doujima could speak his pants and boxers were dropped and he stood naked, his cock standing tall from a small nest of silver hair. Doujima stared practically eye fucking his young charge. His cock was now bulging making his pants unbearably tight. Yu smiled and stepped out of the last bit of clothing he had. He walked over to the older man his body holding all the courage he had.</p><p>Doujima was unable to speak as his pants were undone and his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. His thick cock sprang up and Yu could smell his musky scent. He stared at the mature arousal with the thick nest of hair that crowned his crotch. His hand came up to cup his hairy balls and the man moaned and shivered at the touch.</p><p>The younger male smiled at the reaction. He gripped the man’s cock and lightly stroked as he licked the exposed head, while his other hand massaged the sensitive sac. Doujima  couldn’t believe the sexy young man was servicing him, and how good he was at it. “Fuck Yu…” Doujima moaned before covering his mouth to muffle his moans.</p><p>Doujima was fighting an internal battle as he knew he should stop this, that he never should have started this with that kiss, but since his nephew was being so willing it was difficult to resist, and Yu seemed determined to make him cum.</p><p>That hand on his cock worked him faster and he felt warm lips wrap around the head. Feeling the young man suck on his crown was to much. “Yu stop gonna cum…”</p><p>The hands on his cock and balls left to grip him by his hips. Yu started bobbing his head sucking and licking each inch that entered his mouth. He took Doujima as far as he could in his mouth and bobbed back and forth trying to milk the man of his release. “Damn it ahh fuck!” He came blowing his load. The first shot went down Narukami’s throat, but then he pulled back and caught the next 4 spurts in his mouth.</p><p>Yu tasted the man licking the leaking head and tasting the thick seed. It was a bit bitter but good in his own opinion. With ease he swallowed and pulled off the dick and licked his lips. He looked up at the man with lust filled eyes. Doujima turned away blushing. ‘Fuck I can’t look at him now…’</p><p>“Do you want to keep going?” Yu asked standing up. Doujima looked at the plump virgin rear. He dispatched his shirt and stepped out of his clothing, he pushed the young boy on the couch he got in between his spread legs. He lifted one leg up onto his shoulder and positioned his twitching cock at the boy’s virgin hole.</p><p>He slid his cock along the boys crack getting pre-cum and saliva all over the boy’s hole. “This will hurt your first time, but I can’t stop myself…” Yu relaxed. “I understand…” Doujima pushed forward his thick cock piercing the boy’s virgin entrance</p><p>“Ahh hurts…” Doujima kissed the boy to silence him. His hand reaching between them to pump the his erection. Yu moaned into the older’s mouth and Doujima could feel him loosening up due to the pleasure working through him. So he pushed in another inch.</p><p>He went slow waiting for Yu to relax before pushing his cock deeper into him. Yu’s body seemed to accept everything he gave and although he shed tears of pain he was moaning into his mouth and his cock remained hard. Soon Doujima’s cock was fully seated inside him, and he moaned as those hot inner muscles squeezed his dick.</p><p>Yu broke the kiss to moan and buck his hips. “I’m not fragile, move please…”</p><p>Doujima kissed his forehead, and obeyed. He pulled back and buried his cock in one thrust, he could tell the boy was still in pain but the pleasure began to overload it. He quickened his pace on the boys cock making him moan and buck in his grasp and the boy continued to squeeze his dick.</p><p>“Fuck so hot damn it it’s like you want me to fill you up…” Doujima moaned and changed the angle on his thrust and brushed the little bundle of nerves inside him. “Yes fill me up, please give me everything you got!!” He moaned in response and he tightened up on Doujima. “Fuck…”</p><p>“I’m cumming!!” Narukami moaned and came his seed spraying all over his chest and abs and Doujima’s stroking hand.</p><p>Doujima groaned and continued to thrust into his tight heat. ‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!’ With a moan he came spraying his thick seed into the boy’s body. He collapsed against Narukami, and the boy wrapped his arms around him. “That was so amazing…” He spoke as his softening cock slipped out of him followed by a flood of cum, Narukami groaned at the loss.</p><p>“Not regretting it I hope…” Doujima pulled back to look at Yu. “Can’t say that I am…” He kissed the boy’s neck and the boy pulled away. He stood up and cum spilled down his thighs. “I need to turn in its better if you clean up here…” Doujima stared at the cum covered naked youth. “You’re going to bed like that?”</p><p>“Yeah I usually sleep naked anyway, good night…” He went upstairs, and Doujima cleaned up while nursing a major nose bleed. ‘Good to know…’ He thought.</p><p>The bond between Yu and Doujima increased greatly.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>